


4DorksInLove One-Shots

by IronDadSpiderSonSheep, SweetReisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selco-Axelle-Goldia-Khaan-Brahms-Baar-Conan don’t belong to me, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadSpiderSonSheep/pseuds/IronDadSpiderSonSheep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetReisha/pseuds/SweetReisha
Summary: Many different things happen with your in love with three different people.Especially if two are demons and one is a cat with telekinesis powers.





	1. Beginning

Compilation of Ones Shots betweens our 4 dorks; Keuson, Legion, Valdis and Selco!

Many different things will be addressed, some may be triggering so look out for that.


	2. Arachnids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “L-Legion...” The Elementary panted, “Do it...”
> 
> “What?” The demon’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating as he stared into his lover’s eyes.
> 
> With the last bit of energy he had, Keuson managed to form a small piece of ice, big enough so that the skin could be removed, and put it into Legion’s palm.
> 
> “Wha - Keuson, doll, no, I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanoid Arachnids are my species that I made a WHIILEEE ago and just decided now to use them again  
> =w=  
> tw I guess? Blood and skin removal-  
> And burned skin

Arachnids. Keuson didn’t quite mind spiders. Or bugs for that matter. Mutants wasn’t something he hadn’t faced before, but a mutant arachnid is something else.

Sure, he had faced some before, it was fine, but getting bit, scratched, attacked, almost getting _killed_ by one, that was really over the line.

While that thing had launched at him, he had felt everything. How the claws dug into his skin, slowly splitting it apart as blood started to leak out, forming bubbles and flowing down his skin. The fangs pushing down, tearing through and releasing that burning, deadly venom inside of his body, inside of his veins. 

His shoulder, forearm and leg all had been hit. The holes that were on his shoulder, where the mutant had launched at, remained open, but luckily got treated before any infection had spread. The venom didn’t have enough time to run through his veins and get to the beating vessel that was inside his chest.

His leg had the same treatment, and no harm was done as the scratch was minor.

They couldn’t say the same for his arm. The claw mark had already gotten infected, dark purple lines were forming around it, noticing them that the venom had started to spread out. His veins weren’t hit, but it still didn’t stop it from getting around and poisoning him slowly.

Keuson was currently resting in his bed, his breathing coming out as shallow and uneven pants of air. His body was suffering from an unbearable heat, and his face was flushed red.

His fingers curled into fists with both hands, turning his knuckles white as he clenched the blanket under him. A few groans and moans of pain escaped his mouth between the time his teeth clenched tightly to when they released.

Dark circles around his eyes made it clear he was exhausted. Having to fight a poison inside your body that could kill you at any moment was quite draining the last few bits of energy left.

“Gwen, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch him like that. Help him!” The demon, Legion, who was one of Keuson’s lovers, pleaded the girl with grey hair.

Gwen, as mentioned, repositioned her glasses over her nose, having this become a habit of hers when the pressure was too much.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything without possibly harming him in the process. Healing magic doesn’t work either. If I could, I would most certainly help him, but sadly, I can’t.”

Selco, Keuson’s second lover, stepped forward before leaping up onto the bed quietly. She laid next to him and placed a paw on his unharmed arm, letting the pads under it caress and massage the soft skin.

“You’ll be ok, Keubabe... I promise.” The cat gently nuzzled the side of his jaw.

“Hurts...s-so bad...” Was all he managed to get out.

The poison was spreading a lot more, even though he had laid down to prevent that from happening. His body was slowly losing strength as energy was drained ever so quickly from him.

The once uneven that was his breathing now became more shallow, more slow and raspy.

They had to think fast. The cure wouldn’t be able to be made if it continued on like that.

Keuson’s expression softened as his body became weaker, letting it all fall upon his friends and lovers hands to take are of. He didn’t have the strength to fight back anymore, which allowed the infection on his arm to worsen even more.

Blood had stopped leaking out, instead leaving the stage for that smelly and disgusting mixture to clot over the small wound.

“That’s it, I’m burning it.” Amber, the hot-headed one stepped forward, a red and orange flame lighting up over the palm of her hand.

“Don’t!” Her older sister, Gwen, pushed her back. “Burning it won’t make any difference at this point. The infected skin needs to be removed. Then, you can burn it to make the clotting faster. Other than that, stay put.”

The order came so clear to her ears, the Fire Elementary obliged and fell back.

“How can we cut it off without causing more damage? Anesthesia doesn’t work on us, plus we don’t have the material necessary for a good removal of the skin!” Legion growled at the so called nurse.

“Freezing it will do the trick.”

“How do we god damn freeze it? None of us have ice magic!”

“I do...” Keuson’s voice had become so quiet, it was barely a whisper. The words managed to reach Legion’s and Selco’s ears as they turned to look at him, worry sticking to the expressions like glue.

“Keuson, save your strength. Using your magic won’t do any more good. We can always find another Ice Elementary to do it and —“

“You won’t have enough time to find another one... Not from how fast this, god damn _bitch_ is spreading inside of me...” The Elementary hissed as the cuss word came out, wincing when his arm started to pulsate with pain, making it feel like it was breathing.

“Woah, we’re gonna need to have a talk about that language of yours.” No matter the situation, Legion could still manage to crack jokes to try and lighten the mood.

Keuson barely let out a small laugh, “I’m not a child, but sure... As long as you both give me cuddles after...”

“Anything for you.” Selco joined in.

Valdis wasn’t here, which bothered the three of them very much. Due to some “business” she had to deal with, she couldn’t be there, which they knew, bothered her just as much as them.

Legion stayed quiet before letting a sigh go pass through his lips, “Fine, we’ll do it. But, please, stay with us, ok?”

“I most certainly will...”

The demon gently pecked his cheek before pulling away slightly.

Even if his arms were so very weak, he managed to move the one that wasn’t harmed and let it hover over the wound on his other arm.

A few seconds passed, a blue fog and small little snowflakes flew around, slowly freezing the open wound. Once it was done, his skin was tainted a lightly blue color, frost sitting over the dry blood and covering the scratch completely.

Due to the overuse of energy, he let his arm fall down as he huffed.

Legion leaned over and brushed his hair back, “You’re doing so good, doll.”

“L-Legion...” The Elementary panted, “Do it...”

“What?” The demon’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating as he stared into his lover’s eyes.

With the last bit of energy he had, Keuson managed to form a small piece of ice, big enough so that the skin could be removed, and put it into Legion’s palm.

“Wha - Keuson, doll, no, I can’t.”

“I’ll be fine. Please, please, just do it.” Keuson pleaded, holding on the demon’s hand.

Legion’s eyes were glossy as he stared deeply into his eyes. The cat had pressed her forehead against the Elementary shoulder blades as she held in sobs.

“Please...”

“... Fine, but you better stay alive, got it?” He cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin and the small little scars that were around.

“I will. I won’t leave any of you.” Their foreheads pressed together before they pulled back when the she cat mewled quietly.

Keuson smiled and pulled her to place a soft kiss over her nose, “I love you, kitten.”

“I love you too, baby cheeks.”

“I love the two of you more.” Legion wrapped his arms around the two bodies, being careful not to injure either of them.

“I bet Valdis loves us mostly.” Keuson managed to croak out.

“She sure does. Now relax, doll. Don’t flinch. I don’t want to hurt you more.”

His lover nodded slowly.

Before even going for it, the demon froze in place as he stared at the wound. He had the guts to kill someone. He had the guts to make someone suffer, make someone feel like they should’ve never been born. Yet, he wasn’t able to do this.

Well, he wouldn’t be able to hurt him even if they weren’t together, he was his demon protector.

“It’ll be fine.” Selco empathized as she softly nudged her head against his arm, “We’ll all be fine.”

Keuson had closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts into his shallow breathing. Pieces and curls of his hair were sticking out or just stuck on his forehead, the fever radiating its heat all around him.

This would hurt. Badly.

After a moment’s reflection, before Legion breathed out: “I’m sorry,” and, slowly but surely, started to carve off the damaged skin.

The ice slid under the patch very smoothly, though he could still feel the pressure of muscles clenching, body quivering in pain and his lover screamed.

Keuson had started yelling out a few seconds after the “blade” entered his skin. The first few seconds weren’t as bad, he barely could even feel a thing. Until everything snapped and the pain so sudden slashed through him.

His skin turned pale as several screams and shouts of pain escaped his mouth.

Legion just kept on repeating _’I’m sorry’_ s, shuddering as he barely could listen to the pain in his lover’s voice.

Selco buried her face into the Elementary’s unharmed arm, letting her pads do the work of massaging him, trying in anyway to bring him some type of comfort.

Some of his friends simply looked away, while others let the tears form and freely fall down their cheeks, wiping their faces from time to time.

The demon continued to cut off the skin, sliding the blade gracefully, the tip gliding under so smoothly, yet all of that caused so much pain and damage.

After a few minutes at least passed and only the first part was done.

Legion let the ice fall, he didn’t care about it, about the others around. All he wanted was to stay near all three of his lovers, keep them safe and make sure they feel loved. Instead, he just hurt one himself.

Keuson had just stopped screaming, panting heavily as his eyes were glossy, tears threatening to spill.

“Amber, now!” Gwen blurted out.

Said Elementary clenched one of her hands into a fist, her knuckles turning white as flames soon enveloped her hand before slowly dissipating. Her hand was hot, _really_ hot.

She leaned over and pressed her palm against the open wound, pushing down to get all spaces burned and clotted.

Keuson’s back almost arched as his wails of pain flew out of his mouth. He had been burned before, this was different.

He could hear the skin getting burned. The sickening sound of flesh practically cooking under the palm of his friend.

Once all harm was done, the Fire Elementary pulled back, her hand smoking lightly as her body shuddered.

Legion quickly pulled his lover into a protective hug, nuzzling his hair and rubbing his cheek.

The cat jumped in and cuddled against them both as quiet whimpers escaped her mouth.

“You’re fine, doll. You’ll be fine. You’re alright. It’s over now. God, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry.” The Ice Elementary had lost consciousness, giving in once the pain had dissipated.

“We love you, baby cheeks, so much.” Selco agonized the fact that she couldn’t do more. 

Small little pants of air barely got past his lips, his head laying against the demon’s shoulder. His chest was so slightly showing movement of it moving up and down.

Legion let some tears fall off, before some were wiped by the cat sitting next to him.

“We’re fine, he’s fine. We’ll be fine.”

The overwhelming amount of sadness, agony just was too much for his friends, and all of them walked out, sniffles and some quiet sobs audible for the last time before the door was closed.

Gwen stayed. She had to. Her duty was to heal and take care of anyone who was harmed. Plus, she still had to cover up the wound, but she knew that’d take a while as both of the lovers snuggled close to Keuson.

“Legion, Selco, I’m sorry, but I need to cover up his wounds.” Her voice was quiet, tainted with such empathy.

The demon so didn’t want to let go, but didn’t have no other choice. His arms relaxed to gently settle Keuson down onto the bed once more. Selco pulled back, yet stayed close.

After minutes, Gwen was done and left the three of them, leaving them to their comfort.

Legion took Keuson back into his arms and just cradled in a gentle way, slowly swinging all three of their bodies to each sides simultaneously.

The cat had jumped back into the lap of the grey haired guy, cuddling close and purring quietly.

“Fuck, doll, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Legion breathed as he brushed Keuson’s hair. The sound of his skin burning, almost like a steak sizzling on a grill, his screams and pleads, all were gonna haunt the both of them for a long while.

Valdis would’ve been able to handle such sounds and cries, but not from someone she loves. Same for Legion. He had made people suffer and managed to endure their never ending cries, but this was one of his lovers. One of the people he loved for dear life.

His eyes widened lightly and he glanced down when Keuson let out a moan. The pain was still going on.

“Shh, you’re alright...” Legion gently shushed him, pulling his head to be under his chin. Selco joined in as her nose rubbed against his cheek tenderly.

The both of them looked at each other, and the cat launched to pressed her body against the demons chest while still staying close to the one below her. Her throat let out purrs and quiet whimpers as she quivered.

“We’ll be fine. He’s alright. Everything is gonna be alright.” Legion’s hand brushed the cat’s fur.

Hours had passed, and the three stayed in same position. Until finally the other demon came back and immediately joined the cuddling mess after her eyes connected to the scene.

Yep. Arachnids. He didn’t mind. At least until now.


	3. Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even demons need to take breaks. Everyone deserves one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight suicidal thoughts tw??  
> Pretty much a lot of angst  
> And a psychopathic demon girl letting out her feelings for the first time

Some people needs breaks. Mental breaks. You know, evacuate a little.

In their relationship, Selco and Legion evacuate most of the time. Keuson makes an effort to not keep the hurt to himself.

Valdis, on the other hand, never ever talks about how she feels. She denies any negative feelings that she could’ve possibly felt and keeps saying how she is fine.

That same old smile is still glued to her face.

Keuson knows it’s not that simple. Life is hard. Real hard. Someone can’t go through it without at least crying a few times. Valdis thinks she can, when really, she can’t.

Even demons need to take breaks. Everyone deserves one.

The demon girl just sharpened her knives in her room, keeping a wide smile on her face.

Keuson peaked at the slight opening. His expression saddened.

Valdis turned when he knocked, “Hi! You can come in!”

“Valdis...”

“Yeah?” Said girl just turned her attention back to her knives. The Elementary just stood there, staring at her with glossy eyes.

He sighed softly, “I - I seriously need you need to talk to us more often.”

“How come, boo?” The rock gracefully slid down the blade of the knife, taking away a layer to sharpen it even more.

“You’ve never vented. You can’t pretend everything is _always_ alright.” Keuson didn’t even have his arms in his pockets, not like when he used to. The worry that literally started to keep him from sleeping was just scratching at his back.

“But everything is alright!” Valdis turned her head as she grinned. This practically broke his heart.

“No it’s not. You’re hurting, Valdis.”

“Hurting? Nah, I’m alright!”

“I can feel it, Val.” His hand pressed against his chest, right against the pendant hanging from around his neck.

The demon didn’t protest.

“I’ve felt it for so long, but didn’t bother to bring it up since, I thought you’d come to seek help yourself. I was wrong, so wrong. There’s a burden inside of you, Val, so big it is eating you from the inside out. Stop keeping it in there, you’ll hurt even more. Please.” He pleaded, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

Valdis still didn’t respond.

“You’re strong, Valdis. Strong and so full of talent. But, even the stronger ones need breaks from time to time.”

“But I’m fine, though - aren’t I?” The smile disappeared, letting the poker face settle.

“You’re hurting. Please, please, talk. You’ll feel better.”

“I’m fine.”

Keuson shook his head. “I thought I was fine once, and it took me years to find out I wasn’t. Talk, please. I know you aren’t fine.”

Silence was all he was met with.

“I love you, Valdis. You need a break. You can let it all out. Scream all you want, cry all you want, do anything you want. I’ll be there. You’ll feel so much better. You and the others were there when I needed help, let me at least try to help you as well.”

His words were sending knives to her heart. Tears slowly formed into her eyes as her hands let go of the items she was holding a few seconds ago. The knife and rock fell with quiet _’thud’_ s.

“That’s it, love, let it out.” Keuson took a few steps closer.

The demon’s body started to shake. All these thoughts and feelings that she had been keeping for so long were slowly being released, breaking her into millions of pieces as they crushed her mind.

Her hands quivered to hard as her bottom lip lightly trembled. She struggled hard to keep it all in, at least to try and shuffle it back in for a little longer.

She hated to be seen so weak, so vulnerable. So - _pathetic._

Valdis barely managed to flinch back when her lover tenderly took hold of her trembling arms and softly spoke, “It’s ok to cry, Val. I’m not here to judge.”

“What if you do judge..?” The words came out as a quiet whisper. Her voice was breaking, cracking when each word came out.

“Trust me, I’d never judge you.” He wrapped his strong arms around her thin, somewhat chubby body, and pulled her closer.

Once her head touched his abdomen, she broke.

The room was barely filled with whimpers and quiet cries before loud sobs soon started to escape the demon.

Her screams ringed inside of his ears. His eyes closed as he pulled her into the embrace. “It’s ok. You’re ok. We’re ok. We’ll be fine.”

Valdis’ voice cracked even more with each scream and sob she let out, her hands clenching onto his hoodie, turning her knuckles white.

Keuson softly shushed her, running his hand though her messy brown curls and letting his tears slide down his face as well.

Tears were falling, screams and cries were set free.

Between the broken sobs, the demon girl barely managed to slide a few comments like; “I’m sorry,” “I’m so tired,” or even “I wanna die.”

“I know, love, I know. We’ll get through it together. Trust me. We’ll be fine.” The Elementary held back his sobs as he embraced his lover.

Hours passed and the girl continues to scream and sob into the grey haired guy’s arms, her cries echoing through the house.

Through the slight opening of the door, two crying lover watched.

The cat cuddled against the other demon, whimpering as the cries continued on.

“Shh, she’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine.” Legion ran his fingers through the soft fur of Selco.

They’d be fine. If breaks were properly taken, they’d be fine.

After all, everyone needs a breaks. Even demons.


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25th of December. Christmas. And his freaking birthday.
> 
> Sometimes he hated it, other times he enjoyed it.
> 
> Ever since he fell in love with the three people he adored now, his birthday was something he adored. Not because of the gifts, whether sensual or not, not because of Christmas, but because they had this own tradition of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter!! 8D  
> So- this was supposed to be posted- uh- on Christmas- but I got a shit ton of trouble with writers block, school stuff, family issues, the gud stuff-  
> But I am back after- a whole month- ;;  
> Anyway, here’s some smut- =w=

25th of December. Christmas. And his freaking birthday.

Sometimes he hated it, other times he enjoyed it.

Ever since he fell in love with the three people he adored now, his birthday was something he adored. Not because of the gifts, whether sensual or not, not because of Christmas, but because they had this own tradition of theirs.

Each of them would wake up early in the morning, way before the first rays of sunshine would show, and gather in the living, and all cuddle up into a giant ball or warmth and comfort. For hours they’d stay like this, drink hot cocoa, tell each other stories or memories, and, if they were in the mood, get a little “frisky.”

All four of them were currently cuddling on the couch, wrapped up with the most fuzzy blanket they could find.

Keuson was sitting between Legion and Valdis, while Selco was resting on his lap. His hand gently ran through her fur, scratching some spots she couldn’t reach on her own, and smiled when quiet purrs left her throat.

Legion was holding his other arm, rubbing his forearm gently, massaging all scars that he could see.

Valdis was just being your average psychopath demon. A smile on her face, eyes locked into the flames that were dancing in the fireplace.

“How long has it been since you’ve last cut?” The older demon spoke up, running his fingers against his wrist.

“A while. Can’t remember the last time I did. But I haven’t relapsed.” Keuson answered, continuously petting the cat on his lap.

“That’s good, baby cheeks. Very good.” Selco smiled as she pushed her head against his hand, her ears flickering softly.

He had to admit, he was proud of himself. It had been a while since he’s last done it, and seeing the happy faces of his lovers made his heart go warm.

His cheeks went red when Legion kissed wrist, “I’m so proud, doll. You have no idea.”

Keuson chuckled quietly.

“I’m glad you’re getting better, frosty!” Valdis chimed in, moving her eyes away from the fire to face the Elementary.

“I’m glad you all support me. I don’t think I would’ve come this far if you haven’t.”

“We’ll always support you, babe.” The demon kissed his cheek, which made his lover chuckle.

“Legy! What about the birthday gift!” The other demon joined in, leaning against Keuson to look at the older one.

“Patience.”

“What gift?”

Legion pulled the Elementary by the chin and kissed him tenderly, moving their lips and growing a rhythm before pulling apart, leaving the other blushing even more. “Well, the three of us prepared you a gift for tonight.”

“And what would that be?” Keuson’s voice became a bit more quieter.

“You’ll see.” Selco purred against his ear softly, nuzzling it in the process, causing her lover’s body to shudder.

The demon’s arms pulled the Elementary closer. He leaned his head closer and Keuson immediately blushed hard. Their lips connected and soon moved in sync.

Legion moved his lips and Keuson would respond in kind. The cat stood by and gently ran her bean toes against the grey haired boy’s back.

A soft, muffled moan escaped the bottom’s one mouth. The demon moved his lips a little harder, pulling him closer and letting both of their tongues dance together.

The she cat purred against the back of his neck, which caused him to pull back instantly and made his back arch lightly.

“S-Selco..!”

“Sorry, was that too much?” Her ears laid back against her head, guilt enveloping her.

“N-no no..! I’m fine. I just didn’t expect you do that.”

“I’m sorry...”

Keuson turned to face Selco and gently kissed her forehead, moving her hair away to have better access. “It felt nice, Selc.”

The cat smiled, not only because of her boyfriend comforting her, but because Legion sat behind and slid his hands under Keuson’s shirt and hoodie, only to gently rub the bigger scar that was on his chest.

“O-oh god...” The Elementary breathed out shakily, leaning against the demon. “L-Legion...”

“Relax, love.” His voice picked up a rather sensual and passionate tone. He worked his hands up and down, massaging and rubbing his boyfriend’s chest, stomach, abs, nipples, everything.

“W-what if the others wake up..?” Keuson shuddered and held in a moan when the demon pressed down on a rather large scar that was on the side of his stomach.

“Don’t worry, they won’t.” Valdis smiled, pulling a bag she had apparently been sitting on the whole time.

The Elementary breathing soon came out as quick huffs and pants, sometimes cut off by a few moans here and there. His face turned even redder as he watched the demon girl pull out various different toys, vibrators and a bottle full of lube out of the now empty bag.

“We won’t use them all, just take the two strap-ons and the lube.” Legion spoke up against Keuson’s ear.

His hands moved away from his lover’s body to let him catch his breath. That is, until he grabbed him and pulled him so he sit on his lap, facing him.

Their lips connected and moved gently, pulling apart and pressing back against each other again.

Legion worked down to Keuson’s pants and took the time to undo the buttons, pull down the zipper and slowly slid the pants down his lover’s thighs.

The Elementary mewled in response, pushing against the demon to deepen the kiss and lift up his back so the pants would come off more easily, which they did.

They pulled apart and Legion ran his tongue against Keuson’s lips. He keened softly.

His fingers curled around the elastic of the guy’s underwear and proceeded to pull it down, taking time to admire every curve, every scar he could see.

Keuson looked away, his expression falling into one of shame and embarrassment.

“Babe, you’re so damn beautiful.” The demon gently reassured him, cupping his cheek and continued on with, “We love you the way you are. You look adorable and sexy as fuck. We love you, Keuson. So much.”

“I - I love you too.” Keuson muttered, the words taken out of his mouth as his eyes glistened with tears.

“Who should start?” Selco stepped over and nuzzled her head against Keuson’s arm.

“I will!” Valdis happily replied, pulling the strap-on to attach it around her waist and hips.

“Remember, be gentle.”

“Don’t worry, Legy, I most certainly will be!” The girl smiled, rocking her hips lightly to proudly show the rubber toy that was currently attached to her.

“Ready, babe?” His hand ran through Keuson’s hair. He smiled when his lover nodded. “Then lay down against me.”

Keuson did as he was told and turned around, sitting between Legion’s legs and spreading out his legs, enough to his hole would show and be more accessible. He then leaned against him, relaxing his body.

Valdis moved over and placed herself in front of him. She held the toy in place and gently rubbed it against the muscle around his hole.

The Elementary moaned quietly, bucking his hips upward in response before biting his bottom lip.

Taking the bottle of clear liquid, Valdis took time to spread it all over the rubber toy, and even rubbed some against Keuson’s hole.

“Nnf — Cold...” The guy spoke quietly, his body shuddering when the cold lube made contact with his skin.

After rubbing his hole, she pulled away and watched as Legion pushed a finger into him. Keuson moaned as he felt the demon move his finger slowly.

His back arched lightly as he felt another finger enter him, and suddenly stretch him out gently.

He continued to move them slowly, pushing deeper every now and then. As Legion was satisfied, he pulled out his fingers, gaining a quiet whine from his lover.

Valdis giggled. When ready, she slowly pushed against the entrance. The walls stretched to let the rubber enter, which made Keuson hold a broken moan.

This wasn’t the first time they’d do this, but the first few seconds were always pretty uncomfortable.

Legion nuzzled his neck, humming quietly as the few moans escaped his boyfriend’s mouth.

Once she was fully in, she waited a few seconds before slowly pulling out, and thrusting back in.

The dildo was long, long enough to gently nudge and rub against Keuson’s prostate. When came the first thrust, he instantly let out a moan of pleasure, leaning his head against Legion’s shoulder.

Valdis smiled as kept going, staying in that gentle and slow pace her lover would always enjoy.

The girl was the only one who didn’t allow the others to penetrate her, even if it was a toy. She was 15, but really, years didn’t quite matter for demons. She was way older than that, just held onto that young teenage girl form.

She wasn’t a virgin, nor was she someone who’s lost their virginity, she was neither. She just didn’t really enjoy being penetrated, even though she never experienced it.

What she enjoyed to do was using toys and top others. Always clothed, she’d use strap-ons and even others various toys available.

“Think I can go faster now?” The demon girl tipped her head to the side, her smile remaining on her lips.

Keuson nodded slowly, his legs quivering with each thrust that the girl gave.

After a few seconds, the pace quickened. Her hips moved faster as the toy pulled out and pumped back in to rub against his soft spot.

The guy bucked his hips with a quiet whine, trying so hard to get her to touch it again. Which actually worked as he let out a long, but soft moan, feeling as the rubber toy pressed against his G spot.

“I’m guessing you’re ready for me to go harder?” Valdis giggled once more, her rosy cheek appearing way redder than before.

“V-Val..y-you know t-those kind of questions...”

“Embarrass you, I know, but I need to know if it feels good. We want to make this special for you.”

Legion jumped into the conversation, gently dragging his tongue on Keuson’s side of his neck. The Elementary moaned out and held onto his lover’s knees, turning his eyes in a confused gaze.

“Just relax, doll. Let us make you feel good.” The demon whispered against his ear.

“P-please...”

“Please what, frosty?” The girl hovering over him smiled widely.

“Keep g-going... Faster.. H-harder...” Keuson’s face became filled with blood, which made it blush even more than before as his eyes moved away, not facing none of them.

Valdis smiled even more. The she cat, on the other hand, went over and gently nibbled on the guy’s ear while his head was still lightly tilted to the side. Keuson kept in a sound.

“As you wish, cutie.~” Her tone became more lustful, filled with much more desire.

Her hips rolled faster, harder, pushing the rubber toy even deeper inside of him. The muscles and walks inside stretched, though it did not give him an sensation of pain, just sheer pleasure as all these little moans that would occasionally get louder escaped his mouth.

“V-Val..!” Keuson keened out her name, bucking his hips to meet with her thrusts.

Legion smiled while watching from behind Keuson. He’d sometimes rub his erect member here and there, which would cause the bottom one to practically throw his head back against his shoulder while letting out sounds and quiet moans.

The cat, Selco, just kept nuzzling his ear, and a few times would either nibble and just lick his neck. All three knew that was his sweet spot, and their bodies all got hotter as his moans instantly got louder.

“V-Valdis..! I-I’m close.!” The Elementary’s eyes would sometimes roll back each time the demon girl would hit his G spot.

“Good!~” She chimed, thrusting her hips even faster, pushing against the back of his thighs as the toy nudged his prostate.

“W-wait..! T-too much! I’m g-gonna..!!” Keuson whined, his legs twitching while his entire body was on fire.

Legion smirked and licked the back of his neck. “Cum for us, doll.~”

Those.

Those god damn dirty words.

That’s what pushed Keuson over the top.

He _adored_ when the dominant demon would talk like.

His orgasm pushed against his throat before getting out, the pleasure crashing down on his body, his muscles and limbs convulsing. His walls around the toy tightened, as he gave him and came.

The rubber toy was soon covered with the erotic liquid that the bottom one let out, crying out and moaning while the sparks of pleasure exploded in his stomach.

His member, erect as ever, twitched as the orgasm went on until he finally started to ride it out.

Legion nuzzled the back of his neck. “That’s it, doll. Just keep going. Relax, let us take care of you.”

Heavy breathing was all he could manage to let out, some strands and curls of his hair were stuck against his already sweaty forehead, while the rest was just a complete mess.

“G-god, Val...” He managed to let out as the puffs of air soon started to become labored.

Valdis leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “My pleasure, Keubaby.~”

Slowly, as to not overwhelm him, she pulled away as the toy slid easily out of his hole. The dildo was covered with the transparent fluid.

“Would you like to be next, kitten, or should I?” Legion turned to the she cat, watching as she nuzzled their boyfriend as he slowly managed to breathe normally again.

“I will, Legy.” Selco smiled and jumped off the couch, walking over to the second strap-on. “Would you be so kind, Valdis?”

“Sure!” The girl knelt down by the cat, having taken off her toy and even started to clean it with her tongue. She took hold of the other strap-on, and wrapped the bands around her waist, securing it so it wouldn’t budge, and, just because she’s Valdis, patted Selco’s butt once she was done. “Here you go!”

The she cat purred and leaped on the couch, placing herself between Keuson’s legs.

“Would you like me to prepare you like I use to do or just go for it?” She purred softly, massaging his thighs with her bean toes.

“G-go slow...” Keuson muttered out.

Legion nuzzled his ear and turned to look at the cat, “Prepare him first, slowly. Then you can start.”

Another purr left her throat as she laid her body down, muzzle near his entrance.

With gentleness, her tongue pushed before gliding against his hole, causing him to hold a moan.

She bared her fangs and pushed against the skin, spreading apart the muscles as her tongue slid inside.

“O-oh..!” Keuson’s back arched, his fists digging into the couch as his knuckles turned white.

A soft smile appeared on Selco’s face as she worked with her tongue, gently licking his walls and making sure the muscles around his hole would be as loosened as possible.

After the first session, and due to his - unwanted experience with a certain man, his hole would become sensitive and everything would overwhelm him. A second session could cause him to breakdown, or even cause the skin of his entrance to rip.

But that only happened once, as over time, the three learned how to work with him, make him feel safe, make sure he was alright and that nothing would hurt him.

“A-aah.. Selc...” Keuson moaned quietly, not wanting to get louder.

“Let it go, doll.” The demon behind him whispered against his ear. “We’re not heat to judge you.”

That.

That was it. Keuson could feel the tears form in his eyes.

He wasn’t with that forsaken man anymore. He was with people he loved, people who wouldn’t call him a slut each time a sound would escape his mouth. He was safe.

Selco’s tongue pulled out and a whine slipped past his lips, already missing the feeling of almost being full.

“Patience, dear.” The cat murmured tenderly, placing herself so her front paws rested on his stomach, the toy placed against his hole and her back legs spread enough to thrust in without causing any form of discomfort or pain.

“Tell me if I hurt you in the slightest, baby cheeks.”

Her hips moved forward slowly. His hole was still covered with lube, and the muscles were still pretty loose, so it wouldn’t hurt as bad.

The tip slid in easily, stretching him out just a little more as she pushed deeper. This toy was shorter, but just as thick as the other one.

The Elementary’s mouth formed in an ‘o’ shape, letting out a quiet moan as the rubber went further inside, gliding against his walls.

“S-Selco...”

When the toy was no longer able to go any further, as to not stress the first ring of muscle, the she cat started to roll her hips, sliding out before thrusting back in, fast but gentle.

The tip nudged his prostate, initiating his back to arch softly, his head leaning back against Legion’s shoulder.

Selco purred, her ears twitched as her thrusts got faster, pushed deeper, the walls contracting and clenching around the toy.

Fireworks exploded inside Keuson’s stomach, moans and groans slipping past his lips which sounded like music to the other three. His body got hotter, his face flushing red.

The fire in the fireplace lit up the room with a gently hue of orange, the flames dancing gracefully over the wood that was so slowly getting burnt.

“H-Harder..!” Keuson’s quiet whine made the cat’s ears twitch, letting out a low and passionate purr.

Doing so, she moved harder, pounding into him as the dildo pushed even deeper, now rubbing his G spot even more when each thrusts came quick and hard.

Waves of pleasures drowned him, letting his eyes close shut as he kept on moaning out the cat’s name over and over again, begging her to keep going.

Valdis watched from the ground, licking the toy she had just used a few minutes back, cleaning it off completely from the transparent liquid.

The older demon nuzzled Keuson’s neck, enjoy the hot moans his boyfriend let out each time his body jerked softly when the cat thrusted deep inside of him.

His limbs twitched, his back arched, his toes recoiled as ecstasy hit him hard, causing him to almost yelp out in pleasure.

“O-oh lord...”

“Feels good, dolly?” The cat’s bean toes gently massaged his stomach, pressing down when a thrust came to hit his prostate.

Keuson instantly took hold of Legion’s hands and nodded, back arching as he leaned his head down against the demon’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers as the familiar feeling made his stomach clench, his muscles twitch.

A small yet loud moan went flying out of his mouth, letting it slide into the others’ ears that made them shiver and adore the sounds he was letting out.

“S-Selc..! Kitten, I-I’m gonna - .!!”

Her thrusts were faster, more fierce, yet somewhat gentle, softly hitting his G spot every time.

“Cum for me, baby cheeks.~”

His hand luckily covered his mouth in time when his orgasm finally escaped. His stomach was exploding, fireworks burning inside him as the muscles of his hole tightened so hard, Selco could feel the pressure.

His toes extended to their limit as the remaining hand that was holding Legion’s clenched hard.

“So cute and sexy, just for us.~” Selco purred softly, admiring the show that was before her. She watched as her boyfriend’s cum covered the toy, almost reaching her pelt on her waist and abdomen.

It took at least a few minutes for him to be fully recovered so she could pull out as softly as she’d manage.

“Y-you can pull out...” His broken voice reached her furry ears, and she obliged. Her hips slowly pulled back, the toy sliding out of the still twitching muscles that it had been buried in a couple minutes ago.

His scent filled their noses, and the two girls had to admit, they wanted to do more, sadly they couldn’t, another day would come for them all to do this again.

“Doing ok, doll?” Legion gently spoke into his ear, rubbing his knuckles of the hand he still held onto.

Keuson’s hand slid off of his mouth, falling flat on the couch as heavy huffs of air left his mouth, his chest rising high and falling quickly. A slow nod was given as an answer, and Legion smiled softly.

“Think you’re good enough for the last part of your gift?”

“L-last part..?”

“Me, Snowflake.” The demon pressed his lips against his temple, nuzzling into his hair.

The Elementary wanted to continue, he really did, but he felt so overwhelmed, and started to feel guilty that he may or may not even be able to continue.

“You can say it if it’s enough!” Valdis smiled, the toy already pulls cleaned that was now laying on the floor.

The she cat just started to clean hers, and her eyes full of love and passion told him the exact same thing that Valdis just did.

“I-I think I’m alright w-with one last round...” The guy smiled shyly, leaning against Legion’s body as a blush spread across his sweaty face.

“Just tell us if you feel one coming.” By ‘one’, he was talking about a mental breakdown. That would happen sometimes, whenever he’d get overwhelmed. As mentioned, they now knew how to do this without causing him to break.

“I will...” His voice, quiet and clearly filled with guilt, practically broke everyone’s heart.

“Babe,” the demon took his lover’s chin and turned his head towards him, “it’ll be fine, trust us.”

Keuson eyes closed when their lips connected. As they kissed, Legion gently moved from under him, pushing him down on the couch and hovering above him.

Their tongues started to dance, fighting for dominance. Legion, obviously, won and pushed his tongue into Keuson’s mouth, exploring his entire mouth.

A muffled _’Legion’_ left the bottom’s one mouth, panting against the demon’s mouth as he felt him gently press down on him.

Legion’s hand went down, rubbing his hole tenderly. The Elementary’s head was thrown back, breaking the kiss, the muscles of his anus even more sensitive than before. Electricity went through his body as moans left his throat, feeling as the demon rubbed him in circular motions.

“P-please, Legion.” His hot moans reached to Legion, and he slid a finger inside of him. His entrance was already that lubricated, it didn’t need anymore.

Keuson’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ as his quiet moans left him. He shivered when the demon whispered with a lustful voice into his ear: “You sound so fucking cute and sexy like this...”

He could hear the one on top purr lowly, nuzzling his ear as the finger inside him moved slowly, rubbing against his walls to stretch them out.

A second finger entered him, pushing apart the muscles that were now clenching around the two fingers.

“O-ooh, I-I love you, I love you all...” He couldn’t scream, but if he could’ve, he would’ve screamed that so loud his throat would hurt. He was still surprised his friends didn’t-

_Oh shit._

He totally forgot about them. His two previous orgasms were loud, very loud. How did they not even notice that they were all having sex on the couch? In the living room! Near their rooms!

Wait - Oh right. They went to bed drunk.

Hold up - Drunk?

“They’re not gonna hear us, doll. They’re practically knocked out.” Legion’s deep and soft voice broke Keuson out of his thoughts, his fingers pushing deeper which caused his head to lean his head back while letting out a whine. “You don’t gotta worry.”

 _Fuck,_ he loved it when the demon would whisper in his ear. Just his sensual and passionate tone could make him melt completely.

He cried out, feeling as the two fingers pulled apart, opening him up even more, without hurting him in the process.

Unlike the other toys, Legion was big. Long. Thick. Both of the boys’ lengths weren’t as different, but the demon’s was way bigger than the other.

“Relax your body, love. Breathe.” He could feel Keuson’s hole tightening against him, slowly stressing the ring of muscle.

The Elementary breathed in, trough his nose before letting it all go through his mouth. His walls and muscles loosened, relaxing under the care of the dominant demon.

Both girls watched from the comfy carpet, eyes full of lust, passion, love for their submissive boyfriend.

Keuson held onto Legion’s shoulders, breathing out his name as his body twitched as the feeling of fingers deep inside of him, pumping in and out slowly.

“L-Legion, god, Legion - “ Before any more words were gonna leave him, the two fingers pushed deeper, rubbing against his G spot.

The young man almost screamed, tightening his grip on the demon as his head leaned back into the pillow. His walls vibrated with anticipation, wanting more than just two fingers. He needed him.

“P-please, I-I need you...” A quiet whine was all it took for Legion to gently pull out his fingers, and take hold of the bottom’s one legs.

The both of them were desperate for each other, wanting to be interlaced together. His length pressed against Keuson’s entrance, rubbing it tenderly.

“Please..!” It was rare for Keuson to even start begging, and hearing those pleads made Legion’s back to be covered with shivers.

“Fuck, doll,” He leaned down, nuzzling against his ear as he growled lightly, “you sound so god damn hot...”

The tip of his length pressed against him, before slowly sliding inside, pushing open the first ring of muscle, which finally made Keuson release that loud moan he had been waiting to let out.

Surely, his entire length was buried deep inside, pressing down on his prostate.

Keuson was already panting heavily, holding onto the demon’s strong form as his body would jerk from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that was hitting him like giant waves.

Valdis watched with a smile, cradling Selco against her body after the cat finished cleaning the rubber toy and put it aside.

“M-move, please...”

His desperate tone made shivers run down their spines, enjoying the view before them.

Legion obliged, pulling away his hips before rolling them forward, a gentle _smack_ sound resonating when their skins met. The bottom one instantly moaned, gripping at the couch and demon as his wish finally came true.

The first few thrusts were slow, gentle, passionate, before picking up speed as Legion’s hand gently held onto Keuson’s waist, occasionally pulling his body closer, so he’d met his movements, whenever he thrusted deep into him.

With a cry, Keuson shut his eyes as he almost wanted to cover his mouth, to not be heard, to not - maybe disappoint them?

“Moan.”

His eyes opened slightly, glancing at Legion as he panted. “W-what..?”

“Don’t suppress your moans, let them out. I want to hear you. We want to hear you.”

“B-but - “

Selco walked over and nuzzled his cheek, purring as the demon that was on top of their submissive lover stopped moving.

“As Legion said, we’re not here to judge, and if you’re ready to stop, then we’ll stop.” The Elbraska whispered softly, smelling his hair with a happy sigh.

“Yeah, we love hearing you moan! You sound adorable!” The crazy demon girl joined in, nodding her head with a speed a human couldn’t even reach.

Tears formed in Keuson’s eyes and he closed them, biting his bottom lip as to not whimper.

“We love you, babe. So much. Now, moan for us.” His lustful voice made him open his eyes to lock their visions together.

Without any warning, he thrusted, deep. Keuson gasped and nearly screamed out in pleasure, toes recoiling as he held onto the demon.

“P-please..!” Legion obeyed, thrusting again, faster, harder, even deeper. His pace quickened as they held each other close.

The demon laid his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder, panting and even biting his neck a few times.

Selco’s tail swung slowly, enjoy the scene in front of her. Valdis was just being - Valdis. Smiling - and - shit.

“I-I love you..! A-all of y-you..!!”

“We love you too, dear.” The she cat replied, purring as she licked his cheek.

Keuson’s hand pulled away from the demon’s back, and their hands just attached to each other, fingers entwining.

He blushed when he felt the top one grip at his shirt. Legion pulled Keuson’s body and took off the shirt and threw it to the ground before laying him back down.

When his eyes met with the body before him, the demon couldn’t help but launch himself at it, kissing it, licking it, marking it as his.

It was at this moment Keuson knew, he was safe. Legion would forever respect him, Selco comfort him and make his feel wanted, Valdis praising his body, all of them made him feel loved.

A whimper left his mouth as Legion continued to attach his body, rolling his hips harder so his dick would hit his prostate with each thrust.

The fireworks inside their stomach were no longer just little sparks, they were explosions of euphoria, pushing them even closer to that blissful climax they would soon reach together.

The Elbraska went ahead and nuzzled her head against Keuson’s, purring soothingly as Valdis watched from over the couch.

Don’t ask how she got there so quick. She’s just - Valdis.

“You’re so adorable like this!~” The demon girl grinned as her rosy cheeks got darker. Selco nodded as she watched with longing eyes.

“Keep moaning, love. We want to hear you cry out our names as you cum for us.” Legion growled against his ear, nuzzling it as his remaining hand gripped at one of his hips to quicken up his pace.

Keuson couldn’t hold back as he moaned even louder, letting the pleasure overcome his body which twitched like never before.

He wouldn’t last long, and neither would Legion. Yet they wanted this to continue on so badly, but good things must come to an end at some point. Besides, there’s always next time.

“L-Legion..!! L-loves, I-I’m gonna..!!!”

The demon pressed their foreheads together, cracking a few moans and grunts here and there as he kept up with his speed.

Selco enjoyed the scene just as much as Valdis was, which even turned them on - again. They could wait.

“L-Legion!! I-I’m cum - “ Keuson’s face was red, he wasn’t used to saying that word, and stopped halfway through it.

The cat was excited, as her tail wagged a bit faster, purring lowly in affection and admiration for the way her lover squirmed and moaned.

Legion placed a kiss on his forehead, “We love you, doll. Forever.”

With only a few more thrusts against his G spot, Keuson screamed out all of their names, pulling the demon even closer as his body trembled with the overflowing amount of pleasure.

The muscles of his hole clenched so hard he feared his might’ve hurt his lover, but was released as all he heard for Legion were satisfied groans.

His fluids went and covered up Legion’s length, climaxing with that long orgasm that filled all three lovers’ ears.

It was music, a pure melody they wished they could listen to everyday.

After Keuson slowly started to ride out his orgasm, Legion finished right after, his dick throbbing inside of him as he soon ejaculated into him, filling him up with his white seed.

A low growl left his throat, enjoying the sensation of Keuson’s twitching walls around his length as he came still.

They both panted, keeping each other close as they melted into each other’s presence.

The she cat giggled quietly, and went ahead to nuzzle Keuson tenderly, licking his cheek to bring him comfort as he slowly recovered from the overwhelming amount of ecstasy.

Even with his weakened state, Keuson managed to place a kiss on the cat’s nose, who responded with purrs.

Valdis clapped her hands, eyes sparkling with love and affection, “You were so cute!!~ Let’s do it again!”

“I think we should let doll rest for a while, we don’t want to stress him out now, do we?” It took only a few seconds for Legion to have already caught his breath.

“Sleep, my dear, you deserve it.” Selco whispered gently as she nuzzled his hair.

It took only a few seconds for Keuson to close his eyes and fall into a tender slumber.

Legion smiled, and pulled out gently, caressing the bottom’s cheek. He grabbed his clothes that were off of him a few minutes ago and put them back on.

Valdis grabbed the fuzzy blanket she had prepared moments ago and handed it to the older demon who placed it over their lover’s naked from.

They all smiled as he smuggled into the warm coat, moaning lightly in appreciation.

It didn’t take long for them to join him, Legion placed himself behind Keuson, wrapping his arms around him. Selco jumped and laid in front, licking the tip of his nose and cuddled closer.

Valdis just laid on top of Legion, letting out a little giggle before so suddenly falling asleep like nothing even happened.

The demon chuckled and gently brushed Keuson’s hair, all of them we’re asleep, and he could no longer fight the fact that he was also tired.

Legion brushed some hair away from Keuson’s ear, and with a gentle kiss which caused a quiet moan from the bottom one, whispered tenderly before falling asleep as well:

“Happy birthday, doll.”


End file.
